User talk:Aelous
Hi, welcome to Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Zukia Tojiro page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- LaviBookman (Talk) 01:14, 20 July 2009 Your Place No Offense, I don't think you should be talking about other peoples characters. Thats really rude and its an annoying thing to do. First off what characters have you made? Also Zukia is one of the first characters made and he was brought over from the Naruto Fanon, so if he is similar to Sharingan it would make sense. Plus Blackemo-sama is the founder so at least show respect.--KingBarragan, I'll Reap Your Soul 01:39, 20 July 2009 (UTC) BTW- I am not talking for him, but with my own free will and hate for people--KingBarragan, I'll Reap Your Soul 01:39, 20 July 2009 (UTC) I understand your opiniong I just feel you shoul show respect to Zukia. Please don't take my original post thw wrong way.--KingBarragan, I'll Reap Your Soul 10:36, 20 July 2009 (UTC) Zukia uhhhh hi. I'm Watchamacalit. Couldn't help reading the messages. But as you are entitled to your opinion we are entitled to ours. The fact that you said that you are dead on in what you said is an opinion also. The sharingan isn't part of the bleach universe, so what something reminds you of on naruto, dosent really matter seeing as we are on bleach. So, unless someone decides to actually make a sharingan on Bleach, nothing should remind you of the sharingan. His zanpakuto dosnt use eyesite to copy, and does not enhance the eyesight of the user in any way. There are restrictions, such as him not being able to use the zanpakuto as well as other people, and the fact that he can copy any zanpakuto dosnt mean he can control them. And who says a zanpakuto cant turn in to other zanpakuto? If the zanpakuto has the ability to shapeshift its physical manifestation would change as well. If it changes into another zanpakuto's spirit, then it would change into that zanpakuto as well. Of course, I did not create this character, I am just voicing my opinion as you have voiced yours. Have a nice day. Or not. Whatever floats your boat. On a seperate note I think that the manner that you spoke to KingBarragan was most direspectful. Like you were full of yourself and so sure that you were right you didnt realize that you were wrong. Not that he was any less disrespectful to you. Just saying that you should try to be happy. =D. There, that should brighten up your day. Sorry for the long winded introduction.--Watchamacalit-Whatchu gonna do? 05:14, 20 July 2009 (UTC) Its no problem anyway. I enjoy poking holes in peoples theories too. Also, are you just here to make comments on other peoples characters, or are you gonna create on of your own? I cant wait to destroy him....=D. Welcome to the wiki. Im not an admin, beaurocrat, or anything else of significant importance. So dont feel that you need to suck up to me at all. If you want to try and poke a hole in one of my characters. Unless your scared...--Watchamacalit-Whatchu gonna do? 05:46, 20 July 2009 (UTC) Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeell, im not really the kind of guy for that stuff. But if you want to make a character, you just click the "Write an Article" button under the zanpakuto side bar. On the left side of your screen. And im sorry, im usually a bit more light hearted and goofy than i am right now. Wow i wonder whats the matter? Anyway its as simple as this, you wanna know how you write an arc? You use those little keys on your keypad. You just gotta type in the name of the article (For a character it would be a name, for a chapter the name of the chapter). Might I suggest just making any normal shinigami? As a warmup you just gotta put these things into him. Appearence, personality, powers and abilities, and zanpakuto. Try to make the zanpakuto original and cool, the character interesting and cool, and the abilities believable and cool. Did i mention to make it cool? A boring character isnt going anywhere dude. You dont need to use pictures, though if you want to you might as well use Deviantart.com or google. Btw im usually on 17/7 (Seventeen hours a day seven days a week) because i dont have anything better to do *Frowns*. So if you ever have any questions feel free to ask and i will do my best to answer them. My attitude will probably be fixed by tomorrow (Or worse) so you can look foward to that. Idk what else to say. Good luck.--Watchamacalit-Whatchu gonna do? 06:08, 20 July 2009 (UTC) You didnt have to apologize. Your entitled to freedom of expression, of the press, and of speach. You can type whatever you want. And other people can write whatever they want about you. Your entitled to your opinion of the character, what im trying to say is that you just came on to the wiki and, before you made something of your own, critisized someone elses characters. In my opinion Zukia is one of the most creative and original characters on this site. He has a lengthy history and an ever-expanding future. He is the main character of his series and is ment to be over powered. Anyway in conclusion, wich ive seemed to have been avoiding for a while. Even at this very moment while im typing this sentence right now im drifting away from the topic of this conversation. Weird, huh? Anyway maybe you should make something of your own before you critisize a creation of someone else? I mean how would you feel if someone who has never made a character before said your ideas was unrealistic and stupid? Just try to voice your ipinion in a slightly more polite tone. I try to be polite all the time (TRY) and i can say it dosnt hurt. See im doing it again. Im drifting. Right now. As you read. Good night i got to go. Bye. See ya......bye.--Watchamacalit-Whatchu gonna do? 06:31, 20 July 2009 (UTC) Kenpachi Actually, The title "Kenpachi" is a customary title taken by the captain of the 11th Division. It is only used by the strongest Shinigami in every generation, the one who has slain the most enemies and won the most battles. The title means: "A Shinigami who will not fall no matter how many times you cut him down." Cuarta espada 13:30, 29 July 2009 (UTC)